dreamworksfandomcom-20200223-history
Prince Charming
Prince Charming is the secondary antagonist of Shrek 2 and the main antagonist of Shrek the Third. Biography Early life Coming soon! In Shrek Although Charming doesn't appear physically in the film, he gains a brief mention, in which Princess Fiona reveals that she thought that she would be rescued by Charming. In Shrek 2 In his first scene in Shrek 2, Charming travels to the castle, where Fiona had been imprisoned prior to the first movie, only to discover that Shrek has already found her and married her, and that Big Bad Wolf (without any explanation to how Big Bad Wolf got there in the first place) has taken to sleeping in her tower. Charming's narration in this scene (as well as his conversation with Big Bad Wolf) reveal the most important aspects of the plot from the first film. It is later revealed that Charming is in fact the son of the Fairy Godmother, and that the Fairy Godmother wants her son to marry Fiona, so that Charming can become king (similar to Lord Farquaad's intentions from the 1st film).Charming riding in a carriage with his mother;Fairy Godmother As such (in contrast to his Fairy Tale namesake), this version of Prince Charming plays a more villainous role. Later, in the movie, Charming deceives Fiona into believing that he is Shrek, having been turned human by a "Happily Ever After" potion. Nevertheless, Charming's foul attitude shines through the disguise, and Fiona realizes the truth before the end of the movie. At the end, Charming is forced into dancing with Doris, who runs "The Poison Apple." In Far Far Away Idol, Charming sang, "I'm Too Sexy", by Right Said Fred, although, during the song, Shrek and Fiona press a button, opening a trapdoor below him, due to his horrible singing. In Shrek the Third The 3rd film finds Charming (as the main antagonist), stuck in the theatre, rather a stage in a bar, playing himself, due to his name. Despite being the main protagonist in Charming's own play (which appears to be a spoof on the classic Fairy Tale, "Rapunzel"), the audience cheers when The Shrek Mascot comes onstage. Finally (in a version of a Buster Keaton gag), a prop tower falls on Charming, but he escapes injury, as the window passes around him. Charming leaves the theatre, upset, and goes to his "dressing room" (in reality, the back alley, behind the bar), and starts sobbing. There, Charming vows to his mother that he will become the king of Far Far Away. Charming organizes an army of villains in The Poison Apple, all upset that they have not gotten their "Happily Ever After." ]] While Shrek, Donkey, and Puss are in search of the heir to the kingdom, Fiona holds off a coup d'état by Charming. Upon Shrek's return, he is captured by Charming. Charming then places Shrek in the play, now being performed in an auditorium before the entire kingdom. Shrek begins to ruin it for Charming, by making a fool of him. As Charming is about to kill Shrek onstage, Fiona and the others burst in, getting ready to fight the villains. Before a confrontation ensues, Artie (the true king) convinces the villains to give up their evil ways. Charming refuses, and apparently stabs Shrek, but (as Shrek reveals to the others), he is completely unharmed; Charming (with his bad aim) merely stuck the sword between Shrek's arm and side. Shrek throws Charming before Dragon (who tips a stone tower over Charming killing him, and his crown rolls out). In Shrek Forever After Charming makes a cameo during the flashback montage of the end credits. {| class="toccolours collapsible collapsed" style="text-align: center; clear: both; font-size: 10px; font-family: verdana; background-color: rgb(250, 128, 114); color: black; " width="100%" ! align="center" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(178, 34, 34); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "| Dreamworks Villains |- style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(220, 20, 60); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; " Majors |- |'Prince Charming'| Prince Charming |Fairy Godmother | Tai Lung | Gladys | Vincent | Makunga | Nana | Fossa | Rumpelstiltskin | Captain Hook | The Evil Queen | Stromboli | Eris | Lord Shen | Mrs. Tweedy | Mr. Tweedy |Don Lino | Frankie Lino | The Toad | Le Frog | Cyclops | Green Death | Alien Probe | Pitch | Tighten| Rapunzel| Gallaxhar| Rameses II| Ken Bloome| Layton T. Montgomery| Jack & Jill| Tzekel-Kan| Hernán Cortés| Zuleika| Guy Gagne| Whiplash|'Other Villains|' Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Category:Resurrected Villains Category:Shrek characters Category:Princes Category:Shrek Category:Shrek 2 Category:Shrek the Third Category:Singing Characters Category:Horsemen Category:Knights Category:Killers Category:Males Category:Male Villains Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Main Antagonists